I'm never Alone
by KisaraAmane
Summary: Where do angels go when they die? Where do they go to spread their broken wings? Can we still hear the songs they sing with their stifled voices? Can they still watch over us with their blinded eyes? Do they ever die(Not about angels, It's about Amane.)


I do not own Yugioh (Growls under breath). Oh and in this fiction, Ryou did  
not die in the last episode. Everything else happened as usual.  
If there is a usually for this show….. 

Where do angels go when they die?  
Where do they go to spread their broken wings?  
Can we still hear the songs they sing with their stifled voices?  
Can they still watch over us with their blinded eyes?  
Why did they die in the first place?  
I believe it's because...  
They died of a broken heart

It was a misty day, full of myth and moonshine. A day when the mind is clear but the heart is clouded.  
You can catch the sweet sense of the unfallen rain, yet cannot predict the thunder that could go ballistic  
on you at any forbidding moment. Water would be quiet on this day, still and unmoving.  
A dull drum of weather. An unedging weather.

It was as such for one girl, resting on a stone bench in a common place park. In her hand was a book but it could not with all its silvery glory of moonlight nets, could contain her in the dark white river of the dead.  
Her eyes could not see Sabriel's grim smile at its silent water. Not even when her pallid hand drew Saraneth  
from its brown leather casing besides its sister Astarel, to bind the death with its deep voice of power,  
a favorite of the Abhorrsens. No, Amane had no more then a quiet upturn of a lip with a naive heart. Eyes like down turned masks, of black silk feathers hiding the agony within.

Thousands of butterfly thoughts swam through her. They were a storm in themselves but among then was one common one.

"Where is he? Where is my brother?"

_I waited for you  
__But you didn't show _

Her wool sweater was thick but the frigid wind was going right through her like she was nothing at all.  
It flipped the pages from her hands, but she barely noticed. Even when one sliced her hand, her silence was perpetual.  
The roads were as empty as the stone like clouds above her. It's absent path burned a hole through her.

Almost like it had over 11 years ago…..

_I needed you  
__So where did you go? _

**Flash back of eleven years ago **

**"See this flower Amane? See how the outside is shaped like a star?"**

**Bakura plucked one of the diminutive white flower, holding it to her equally white face, tickling her. **

**"Yeah,"**

**She pushed him away kindly.**

**"What about it? It looks like all the others." **

**He looked up at the sun-drenched sky, pausing for effect. She held the flower up to him almost as a peace treaty. **

**"Tell me please."**

**"When winter comes, when all the trees pull on frosted dresses and the sky is like a luminous sheet,****  
****Jack Frost comes and dusts starlight over each one. They live in the winter for a short time, looking just  
****like the stars in the sky. The when they die, they follow the star dust to the lavender sky and become stars.  
When they go, they leave their star dust behind. These are the seeds for the next generation. That's why there  
is so many Amane. Each one goes up to the sky. But this one is special."**

**She tilted her head to one side, blinking in the sun. **

**"But why Bakura? Will it not go up into the sky with the other stars?" **

**She stared at it guiltily like she had caused it to end its life. He smiled at her with a knowing look that  
was too old for his young face. **

**"No, you see, this one will be a wish star. When you throw it into the wind, it will  
****imminently fly into the sky and become a falling star for children to wish on." **

**Her eyes glittered as the magic of the mist in winter. **

**"Why not pick then all? Then they'll all be wishing stars?" **

**"Then there would be no stars in the sky." **

**She frowned delicately at his logic. But it was time for then to go. Their business suit clamped mother  
staggered out the door, keys, brief case, coffee and two paper sacks in hand. She gave then a pleading glance. **

**"Help?" **

**Amane plucked the two sacks from her arms, reviving a scarlet lipstick kiss.  
Bakura warmed his hands on the cup of coffee, clamber into the car next to Amane. Their mother  
started the car and preceded putting the final touches on her mascara. Amane peeked inside her lunch bag.  
Her eyes followed out with a sour face. ****"Mom gave me a banana again. Do you want it?" ****He nodded eagerly, pushing her his apple and winning her banana. Their mother reached back for her coffee. Sipping it, steered one handed through the traffic ladled street to there elementary school.  
The lines on her face were grayish and her hands shook that morning when she put together sandwiches for her dear children.  
****  
Peanut butter and jelly for Bakura.  
Peanut butter and honey for Amane.  
Crunchy peanut butter with the honey. **

**She may have been not able to get to a few parent's night but she did  
care for her children.**

**Regardless of what her husband said. **

**"The bus will be there to pick you up at nine. You have to remember this time that the number is 27.  
I don't want to have to drive all over the city looking for you like last time. In fact,"**

**Their mother rustled around her purse for the permanent marker to mark Bakura's hand with the  
bus route and number, taking her eyes of the road for just a second.  
**

**That was the moment that changed their lives. The truck came up in the haze of their mother's back vision.  
She knew at that spilt second it was the end. Her life was over. As Amane's eyes shifted up at the honking  
of the oversized semi, her hand flew up by the window as the other went to shield her face.**

The small white flower in her hand drifted out the window. It was taken by the wind. And so was her wish. **Impact** **Her life did not pass before her eyes life it is sad that happens. She was just lost for a second in the  
clear dome of her mind. It was worse when she awoke.**

**It has a gassy smell. That was what had stirred her. And saved her life. She gazed dimly around. **

**"Bakura!"**

**Her brother was lying sideways in the seat, staining against the seat belt. She could not see her mother;  
so much metal crowded her vision. The windows had shattered around her. Her own window was so crushed  
that a person larger then her would have been trapped. She began to sob with shock as she unclasp her  
brother's seat belt and heave on the part of his arm that was not blood drenched. If only she could get her  
mother.**

**Her hot tears mixed with her blood, melting on her brother's white polo sleeve. The asphalt was hot against  
her hands like the air in the car had been. Bakura, who was unconscious to had his fair share of cuts from the  
glass, asphalt and rescuing of his sister. She dragged him over to the gray gate on the side of the rope.  
She the crawled back to the car, weakly from shock and dragging her brother's heavy body.  
But before she could get close the car split open and fell open in flames. The blow of energy blew her back  
and she lay huddled on the ground beside her brother.**

**"Mommy.." **

**She whispered, gasping. The she saw white flower stuck to the ground, its delicate frame smashed.  
Then a browned hand stuck out of and peeled of the dead flower. She turned her head abruptly upwards.  
An Egyptian man stood there, cupping the white flower in his hands. Ignoring her. And the flames.  
All his attention was focused on his hands. Then one of them came away, reveling a tiny blooming flower.  
He had not expression but his voice was caring. **

**"Come with me." **

**He asked calmly. She opened her mouth slightly, as thought she wanted to answer but was unable to  
find the right words. He bent his turbaned head to her, knowingly. Holding the flower to her in one hand  
and offering his other hand to her as well. She smiled as a soft voice echoed in her head. ****"You can come back when you are ready to remember the truth." ****And in her child innocents, took Shadi's hand and limped up. And he took her away, to another place whereshe was raised as she could not be here, with another family, away from her Mother's funeral, her brother's grief and her father's to be long absentness. Some may have asked why she went with this strange unknown man or why he took her. ****Perhaps it was because she had something ahead of her that was too much for words.**

**If you had been there, you may have seen the slightly dazed look in her eye mixed with trust. A kind of myst that did not clear until eleven years later when one day Amane found the white flower in a hidden drawer. ****Shadi had his own reasons in himself. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that if Amane had not to have been  
thought to have died in that crash, Bakura's father would have never had spent so much time away from  
Bakura who keep reminding him of her, with his white hair and skin and have never giving the ring to Bakura  
out of guilt. It was part of what needed to be done. And Amane was not yet ready for what was yet to come. **

**End of flash back **

She could now remember how close they had been. Shadi had directed her to a place to get her brother's phone number  
so they could finally reunite. She had even called him. But the voice on the phone was her brother's, yet not. It was to cold,  
too full of malevolence to be sweet Bakura. She had asked him to meet her at their park. The one they had spent so many  
hours at as children. But her question was answered with a dial tine.

He would have wanted to meet her. Wouldn't he?

_You told me to call  
__Said you'd be there _

Something must be wrong. Maybe he did not believe it was her. Shadi had told her to go and find an answer for her self.  
She had assumed he meant her brother. What else would there be? She had remembered her brother. Why wasn't he there  
to see her? Was something keeping him back? Something that was not himself?

_And thought I haven't seen you  
__Are you still there? _

Was it not that he had to find her but her find him? Two swans on the silver lake took off, powerfully into the rising storm, without fear.

"Bakura,"

She whispered.

"Where are you?"

_I cry out with no reply  
__And I can't feel you by my side  
__So I'll hold tight to what I know  
__You're here,  
__And I'm never alone _

Amane picked one of the frosted white flowers from the bed of ice. It really did look just like a star.  
Just like he had told her.  
She would find him. He had said himself that he would always be there for her. Always and forever.  
She would hold him to his promise.

_And thought I can not see you and  
I can't explain why  
__Such a deep reassurance you are in my life  
__We cannot separate  
__Cause your part of me  
__And though you're invisible  
__I'll trust the unseen…  
_

A drop of rain fell on her book. Or maybe it was a tear. Another. Another. Another. He was her brother. Whatever was ahead that the past events had had to happen, she did not want to face it alone.  
They were family. Possibly the only family they had left. Her Egyptian family had been happy but even in the height  
of ignorance; she had still had a void that seemed to be every lasting. It was for her true family. A family she seemed  
to be unable to find.

_And I cry out with no reply  
__And I can't feel you by my side  
_

Her hair stuck to her shoulders from rain, wet as a cloak of white mercury, draped around her shoulders.  
Rain and tears drenched her face. Through the thunder and lightning, what danced as wild sky horses, of gray and  
blinding fairness, a faint voice could be heard. It was a promise and a wish, made on the limp flower clutched in her hands.  
A wish that had not been yet made. One that was not suppose to be made.

_So I'll hold tight to what  
__I know __You're near,  
__And I'm never  
__Alone_

"I will find you, Ryou Bakura."

The sparkle to the flower's frost shone upon her dark blue eyes for just a second, then vanished as it begin making it's  
way up to the crying sky.

Miles away, a white haired boy woke with a start, his eyes free of malice for the first time in quite an age.

"Amane?"

He muttered dazedly. At that moment a white flower slide though his cotton curtains and fell into his empty hand, sparkling with the moon's light.

**Yeah I know, Kinda sloppy and cliché but oh well. I got inspired to writ this when I heard ****the Barlow Girls; never alone. I love that song!! Please tell me what you think? Should I write** **a book or should I snapp my quill in half and do laundry the rest of my life? Please tell me!!**

**Thanxs a bunch!**

**Yours Truly,**

**KisaraAmane**


End file.
